Unwetter
by Yanthara
Summary: Ein Unwetter bringt bei Jace unliebsame Erinnerugnen wieder hoch
Jace saß in seinem Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es stürmte und der Regen zog einzelne dünne Bahnen am Fenster. Hin und wieder donnerte und blitzte es laut. Das Unwetter schien immer näher zu ziehen. Da kein Anderer da war, nahm er sich eine Decke und legte sie sich über die Schultern, dann seufzte er, weil er merkte wie sich die Angst in ihm ausbereitete. Wie er Gewitter und vor allem den Donner hasste.

*Flashback*

Es polterte und es dröhnte die Stimme von Jace Vater im Wohnzimmer, immer mal wieder wimmerte die Angestellten. Der kleine, fünf Jahre alte Jace lag schon in seinem Bett, aber weil er nicht einschlafen konnte, rutschte er aus seinem Bett, machte seine Nachttischlampe an und holte seine Dinosaurier zum spielen heraus. Das Geschrei der Erwachsenen wurde immer lauter. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er einen Blitz sehen, kurz darauf folgte ein tiefes Donnergrollen. Der kleine Jace versteifte sich, dann schrie er vor Angst laut auf. Die Stimmen der Erwachsenen verstummten und der kleine Schattenjäger konnte die polternden Schritte seines Vater hören, dann ging die Tür auf. Wütend sah er seinen Sohn an. „Papa, Papa, ich hab Angst.", meinte er, sah ihn hilfesuchend an und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus, weil er hoch genommen werden wollte. Doch sein Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ein Wayland hat keine Angst! Und das solltest du wissen, Jace!" Er war immer noch wütend und sah seinen Sohn auch mit eben diesen Blick an. Voller Wut „Papa?" Wieder donnerte es sehr laut und Jace zuckte zusammen, dann konnte man sehen, wie sich auf seiner Hose ein dunkler Fleck immer weiter ausbreitete, bis sich eine Pfütze auf den Boden bildete. Sein Vater zog einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor. „Hosen runter!", meinte er streng. Jace sah ihn mit großen Augen ängstlich an, folgte aber dem was sein Vater sagte. Es blitze und er zuckte zusammen. Sein Vater packte ihn unsanft, nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte und legte ihn übers Knie, dann schlug er mit der Hand zu. Jace schrie auf, zum einen, weil er sich erschrocken hatte, zum anderen aus Angst. Mit jedem Laut, den er von sich gab, schlug sein Vater fester zu. Irgendwann war er still, verkniff sich die Tränen, er wollte seinen Vater um nichts in der Welt mehr reizen.

Irgendwann gab sein kleiner Körper auf, sein Blick wurde glasig und er lies das alles über sich ergehen. Ohne etwas von dem noch zu spüren.

*Flashback Ende*

Ihn war immer noch unbehanglich zu mute. Er schaltete das alte Radio an, damit das Geräusch des Donners gedämpft wurde. Irgendein Klavierstück kam gerade im Radio,was ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte. Dann machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Ein Blitz schlug in der Nähe ein.

*Flashback*

Es regnete leise als Jace in seinen Zimmer saß und an seinen Aufgaben arbeitet. Im Nebenzimmer hörte er wie sich sein Vater wieder mal mit einer Angestellten stritten, wegen ihm. Wie sooft in letzter Zeit. Eigentlich hatte Jim diesmal keinen Ärger gemacht. Sein Vater hatte ihn lediglich erwischt, wie er seinen besten Kumpel geküsst hatte und das war auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, sondern er wollte es einfach nur mal ausprobieren, wie es sich anfü Hausangestellte verteidigte ihn und seine Neugier und fand nichts schlimmes an der Tatsache. Als Jace von seinen Arbeiten aufsah, sah er einen hellen Blitz in unmittelbarer Nähe. Er schluckte und es wurde ihn mulmig zu mute. Er sah zur Tür und fragte sich, ob sein Vater diesmal wieder in sein Zimmer kommen würde und ihn schlagen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und dem Streitgespräch der Erwachsenen folgten nicht nur Worte. Jace konnte auch Geschirr klirren hören und auch wie einiges zu Bruch ging. Dann trat Stille ein und dann hörte er plötzlich ein Schlurfen, aber auch schwere Schritte die immer näher kamen. Jace schlug sein Buch zu und ging zu seinem Bett, verkrümelte sich unter seine Decke. Die Blitze und das Donnern versetzten ihn immer noch in Angst, dass er die Schritte seines Vater hörte, machte die Situation nicht besser. Als er hörte wie die Tür aufging, biss er sich in den Arm, damit sein Vater seinen Schrei nicht hören konnte. „Komm her du kleiner Bastard! Oder hast du wieder Angst und willst in dein Zimmer pissen?", brüllte sein Vater, dann zog er Jace die Decke weg. Dieser rückte sofort in die äußerste Ecke des Bettes und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Ihm behagte das Auftreten seines Vater nicht und schon gar nicht das Unwetter, welches sich immer mehr zusammen braute. „Jace! Aus dem Bett!" Widerwillig folgte er den Anweisungen seines Vater, da dieser schon die Hand gehoben hatte. Mit gesenkten Blick stand er vor seinem Vater. Dieser zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich hin. „Hosen runter!" Jace schluckte. Eigentlich war er zu alt um so bestraft zu werden. Eigentlich sollte er sich widersetzen, aber der vernichtende Blick seines Vater lies ihn keine Widerworte geben.

Als er aus dem Fenster sah, schlug ein Blitz im Nachbarhaus ein und ein lautes Krachen war zu hören. Er biss sich auf die Lippe um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Etwas steif legte er sich über die Knie seines Vater. Dieser holte, sobald er lag aus und schlug ihn. „Dir wird es noch vergehen, anderen Jungs hinterher zu steigen! Du miese Schwuchtel." Der erste Schlag war weder gut platziert und noch sehr stark. Jace könnte sich diesmal seinen Laut nicht verkneifen. Zu seinem eigenen entsetzen war es kein Schmerzenslaut, sondern eher ein Geräusch des Wohlgefallens was ihn über die Lippen kam. Sein Vater sah ihn ungläubig an und schlug noch einige Male, genauso zu, wie bei seinem ersten Schlag. Jace versuchte still zu sein, doch gelang es ihn nicht wirklich. „Steh auf!", kommandierte sein Vater. Jace sah ihn mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Als er vor seinem Vater stand, drückte er schnell seine Hände in den Schritt. Unweigerlich hatte sich durch die leichten Schläge da etwas gerührt. Der Blonde wurde hochrot als er seinen Vater an sah. Sein Vater war auch rot im Gesicht, allerdings vor Wut. „Jace, zieh dein T-Shirt aus! Und stell dich an die Tür! Bastard! Los mach schon." Jace riss seine Augen panisch auf und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein, Papa. Ich will das nicht.", meinte er brüchig und stockend. Sein Vater verpasste ihn eine Ohrfeige. „Hörst du schlecht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. „An die Tür. Gesicht auch zur Tür!", brüllte er. Langsam folgte er den Anweisungen seines Vaters. Er blickte die Tür an, als er hörte wie sein Vater den Gürtel aufmachte, sah er über seine Schulter. „Vater! Nein!", schrie Jace voller Angst und drückte sich an die Tür. „Fass mich nicht an!"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst doch nicht echt, das ich mich an dir vergehe! Das ist doch lächerlich. Sie dich Schreckgestalt doch an!" Er lachte laut und dreckig, dann zog er den Gürtel aus der Hose, nahm beide Enden in die Hand. „Und jetzt halt still!", wies er seinen Sohn an. Jace stand stocksteif da. Als sein Vater ihn das erste mal mit dem Gürtel schlug und der Gürtel auf seinen Rücken schlug, grollte der Donner genau über ihrem Haus. Die Schläge die nun folgten, folgten den Rhythmus des Donners. Und wurden immer heftiger, Jace schrie einige Male auf. Für sein Vater war das eher ein Ansporn, als ein Grund zum Aufhören. Jace Finger krallten sich aus Verzweiflung in seine Oberschenkel, er hatte solche Angst und solche Schmerzen, dass sogar einige Tropfen Blut aus der Stelle, wo sich seine Finger in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatten, quollen.

Als sein Vater aufgehört hatte, betrachtete dieser sein Werk. Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer kurzzeitig und man konnte sehen wie über sein Gesicht ein Grinsen huschte. Dann zog er den Gürtel wieder in seine Hose, als er zu Jace rüber schritt, packte er diesen im Nacken und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht gegen die Tür. „Ich hoffe das wird dir eine Lehre sein! Und wenn jemand fragt, dann sag ihnen, das hat dir dein missratener, schwanzlutschender Freund angetan." Dann verschwand sein Vater aus dem Zimmer.

*Flashback Ende*

Er zog die Decke enger um sich. Das Gewitter hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und tobte draußen vor dem Fenster. Immer und immer wieder grollte der Donner, genauso wie Blitze die Umgebung erhellten. Die kahlen Bäume in der Nähe sahen aus wie bizarre Monster.

Er hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen, da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, sah er nicht wer kam. Das einzige was er hörte, war: „Guten Abend Jace."


End file.
